The Pretend Girlfriend
by RelaxedReady
Summary: Dating through The Force is awkward. * A series of risque flash fiction featuring Kylo Ren and Rey. * Reylo * Kylo Ren/Rey * Note the rating * Dead Dove: Do Not Eat * The Smut Awakens *
1. Chapter 1

"No! I'm going to be late!" Kylo Ren did not quite get his feet all the way untangled from the sheets as he leapt out of bed naked. He crashed into his cabin floor caterwauling like a giant porg.

"Are you okay?" Rey, or, the shimmering projection of her physical self, leaned over the bed to grin at the boy on the floor.

Kylo Ren sat up and tucked his mop of hair behind his ears. "Of course not! Even if I left right now, it takes twenty minutes to get to Snoke's Chambers."

Rey, also nude, save her arm bandages, pushed up and swung her legs off the bed. "Pretend your alarm didn't go off."

Kylo Ren stared in between Rey's thighs at the well-trimmed triangle now inches from his face. His cock woke up. "You tempt me too much." His fingertips grazed over her bare knees, pushing them farther apart.

Rey's eyes sparkled at him. "I could stop coming?" Her image wavered and faded.

Kylo Ren crawled up the bed to blanket the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. "No, I want you to keep coming." He teased her opening, wet with desire for him. "You want to keep coming."

"I want to keep coming." Rey gasped at the rock-hard member begging for re-entry. His cock head was so perfect; it gently spread her lips and dipped inside, only to make a hurried retreat with a wonderfully seductive kissing sound. She held his face. "Yes. Yes, my master."

Kylo Ren growled at her bedroom talk. "This is exactly where I should be. With you." He gazed into her jewels, and watched them light up, as she guided his fat dick into paradise.

Rey encircled her legs around him and hesitantly whispered. "I wish we were really together."

"Don't you feel me?" Kylo Ren tenderly pumped Rey's velvet pocket. Her eyes rolled back into her head. He loved hearing all the girl's breathy sighs and moans.

"Yes, I feel you. I just want more."

Kylo Ren wrapped his arms around the girl who would never truly be by his side and buried his face in her neck. He lied. "One day. One day we'll be together."

Rey bundled his hair in her fist and lightly pulled him up. She raised a well manicured, jaunty eyebrow "Tell me something true, now."

His face burned saber-red and he huffed, sliding off his _pretend_ girlfriend. "You should go."

Rey's mouth could have swallowed a planet. "Hey! What the hell?"

"Just. Please go, now."

Frustrated and supremely flustered, Rey's voice boomed around the cabin. "GO? You don't just tell me to go! You go!"

Kylo Ren shook his heavy head. "I'm sorry."

The sadness in her voice wrung out his insides. "I'm glad you're late." She was gone.

The Force filled all the cold, empty cracks in his heart. The power surged through his core and blew the doors off his cabin. A droid squeaked in terror at the naked Jedi killer.

"FUCK!" He didn't have time to cry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I hope you liked! Please check my other fics if you did!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Only Kylo Ren can make a happy ending sad. * SMUT KLAXON*

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kylo Ren rubbed his throbbing temples over a desk strewn with papers. He should have filed the incident report yesterday right after he'd melted that droid to the bulkhead. His fists clenched. The rage thunderfucked his mind. He hated paperwork!

Kylo Ren didn't notice her presence until two hands smoothed over his tense shoulders.

"Rey." How weak he sounded. She rubbed his brow as he leaned back against her tiny frame, and by The Force, how his heart relaxed! The muscle, the chambers. How long could he tell him himself he didn't look forward to these visits?

One strip of darkness unraveled from around his heart.

"Kylo Ren." Rey's voice - low and vibrant - sent shivers down his backbone. Through The Force, her body was so close to him, even though they were separated by galaxies. "You've been working for too long." Her hands trailed down his arms and squeezed his tired muscles. "And, I want to suck your cock."

"Maybe I should take a break?"

Rey, standing behind him, nibbled on his earlobe and pulled up his shirt up just past his stomach. "Put your hands up, my lord."

Kylo Ren willingly gave up and let the girl peel off the rest of his shirt. Then Rey wheeled the desk chair around and lowered to her knees before him. "Have you ever gotten a blowjob before?"

The young man clawed into the arm rests. "No."

"That's good, you know? Because I've never given one." She cocked an elegantly sculpted brow.

The pair's laughter mixed with the clinks of Kylo Ren's belt buckle.

Kylo Ren's fingers tangled through her hair. His breath was shallow and hot. "You are beautiful."

Rey batted her pretty eyes and popped his cock from the confines of his britches.

Kylo Ren's hips bucked. He loved watching her work.

Rey wrapped her lips around his bulging head. She gobbled down his shaft. She pulled back, looking him straight in the eyes, and fucked him with her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down at lightspeed.

"Yes, that's it!" Kylo Ren's cockslit kissed into the back of her throat over and over.

"Mmm, so good." Rey gasped for air, choking on his dick.

"Let me see your eyes." He trembled as she worshipped his cock. "Fuck!"

Rey never averted her gaze. She left her gullet wide open and told him with her thoughts. " _Cum in my mouth_."

His release was too much for tiny Rey. Most his thick, creamy semen siphoned out her mouth instead of splashing down her throat.

Kylo Ren screamed. "FUCK!" His seed had splattered all over him and his paperwork. "Look what you did!"

Starship-shaking mad, Rey rose up and _hocked_ leftover cum in his eye. "Fuck you."

He never saw her again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N Dayam KR, I hope that shit gets stuck in your hair and don't come out in the wash, lol. Dear Reader! I appreciate you reading and I hope you like my spin. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Rey pops into Kylo Ren's bedroom again(!) but she ends up wanting to kick some booty instead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Force pushed Rey to Kylo Ren's chambers, again. She found him curled around a pillow in his emperor-sized, circular bed. Her finger tips combed through his thick, dark mess of hair, and he made an adorable, little grunt of approval.

"Are you awake? Kylo Ren?"

She sighed. Recently, The Force had the annoying habit of bringing them together at the worst of times. Rey grimaced thinking about how her boyfriend knew what she looked like squatting over a stinky, dark hole in the ground. The island didn't have indoor plumbing.

Little known fact, the island did not have the greatest library, either. Between waiting for the wind to die down, and for Skywalker to step up, Rey was bored.

And now, The Force had sent her to Kylo Ren's bed chambers while he hibernated. She gave the boy one last shake and rolled her eyes.

Something poked out from underneath the boy's pillow. A book? No, a journal! The cover had twisted over on itself, and she could see the Kylo Ren's murderous handwriting. She slid the manly diary out. Her palm flattened the buttery-soft leather.

Kylo Ren snorted and rooted around on his hugging pillow.

The brunette laughed and jostled Kylo Ren around as she plopped on the bed to sit. Kylo Ren slumbered. Rey chewed her lip and fanned the pages with her thumb.

Excitement wound her belly into a knot. What would she discover? A hauntingly, beautiful poem about her, or, a painstakingly drawn study of her face? After one last glance at Kylo Ren, Rey stuck her nose in his most personal business.

She flipped through the pages with a growing look of disgust on her face. "Come on." Graphs, numbers, and lines. Crosses, squiggles, and sticks. The notebook flopped in her lap and she blew an annoying hair frizzle out of her face. Was there anything more boring than sleeping with your calculus homework?

She turned back to Kylo Ren. The anger scratched from behind his eyes.

Rey bristled.

The boy forced her flat on the bed. Stradling her, Kylo Ren ripped the notebook from her grip.

"The fuck are you doing?" His barrel chest expanded and caved, expanded and caved.

"I'm sorry. You were sleeping and I –"

"Did you look through my phone, too?"

"A what?" What the heck was a phone? Rey didn't understand why he was so mad.

His eyes darted to a small, black box on his nightstand. "It's nothing!"

Rey stuck her fingers into Kylo Ren's ribs and tickled. He howled. She rocketed away and grabbed the phone. "Nothing, eh?"

Kylo Ren bared his fangs. He clutched Rey's ankles and, nearly setting fire to the sheets, yanked her under him. "Gimme that!"

"OW!" Her entire back body jolted with searing pain. Rey kneed that dick's balls. "What about that?" She tossed the device. "Keep your boring phone!"

As if the phone were bored, it flipped open on the bed revealing its secret to Rey.

She drew hollow breaths, a sickness rising in her throat. On the device was her sleeping face with a penis caressing her cheek.

Kylo Ren's doubled over body continued to twist in the sheets. Rey picked up the journal and smacked the yelping, whining dog's nose until he raised his hands to protect his face. She punched his crotch.

Rey scraped her hair into a knot and told The Force who was boss. "Take me to the fucking island!"

The girl flashed back into her body and got her boots on. She helicoptered her staff storming to Skywalker's hut. Rey was ready to kick his at-at in gear. "I'm done waiting around for dicks."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N I hope you enjoyed! Heheh! Little craskish there :D


End file.
